


Туки-туки

by faikit



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: Сказ о том, как Мстители в прятки играли





	

Тони Старк никогда не считал себя слишком взрослым или солидным для игр. Более того, свои любимые игрушки он собирал для себя сам – от идеи до воплощения – и не собирался останавливаться, находя все новые и новые высоты для их усовершенствования. Разве остался в Нью-Йорке, да и во всей стране, хоть один человек, не восхищавшийся безупречными костюмами, в которых Железный Человек представал перед миром и теми, кто на этот мир посягал? Если и делал вид, что остался, то явно просто ему завидовал. Но мало кто знал, что костюмы были не только блестящими боевыми игрушками – комфорт в них Тони довел практически до совершенства. Каждая броня, оставаясь грозной снаружи, внутри была подогнана под его габариты как лайковая перчатка. Конечно же, Тони не хвастался этим фактом ни перед кем, кроме ДЖАРВИСА, который и без того чувствовал уровень удовлетворенности хозяина своим изобретением. А гордость Тони Старка своими изобретениями могла соперничать лишь с его неуемным восторгом от них же.  
Но была одна ложка дегтя в этой бездонной бочке меда: Стив Роджерс. Ископаемый Капитан Америка, он же гордость нации, защитник сирых и убогих, а также, по совместительству, предмет тайного вожделения Тони Старка. Искренне разделяя с миром восхищение почти несокрушимой броней, созданной, без всяких сомнений, гением, он ни в грош не ставил самого Тони. Это задевало. Это было больно. Это поднимало со дна памяти детские обиды. Ежедневные словесные перепалки ничего не меняли, и поймав очередной снисходительный взгляд Кэпа, Тони в который раз обещал себе промолчать, но срывался – и все начиналось заново.  
И каково же было его изумление, когда он обнаружил, что Капитан Америка... ну, в общем, не такой уж плохой парень.

Однажды вечером команда, уже отошедшая от последней миссии и попойки с шаурмой после, маялась от безделия, слоняясь по Башне Старка.  
– Сыграем во что-нибудь? – предложил Клинт, расслабленно завалившись на диван. – У кого какие идеи?  
– Ты предложил – тебе и придумывать, – хмыкнула Наташа и выдернула из-под его головы подушку, чтобы удобно устроиться рядом.  
– В покер? Можно не на деньги, – неуверенно продолжил Клинт.  
Попытавшийся было ускользнуть в мастерскую Тони был буквально пойман за руку Тором и водворен в общий круг.  
Команда оживилась. Даже Тор, не имеющий ни малейшего понятия о правилах, был готов участвовать. Все, кроме Роджерса.  
– Не пойдет, – заметив это, одернула Наташа. – Кэп не умеет.  
– Научим, – загудел Тор и гулко хлопнул Роджерса по плечу. Тони поежился, вспомнив, как на прошлой неделе, будучи без брони, рухнул под таким же проявлением дружбы. Плечо болело до сих пор.  
– Я не играю в азартные игры, – ровно ответил Роджерс, даже не дрогнув.  
Все сосредоточенно замолчали, обдумывая идеи.  
– «Я не играю в азартные игры», – передразнил Тони, раздражаясь такой принципиальностью. Ему очень хотелось уединиться в мастерской, но с тех пор, как Мстители поселились в Башне, это стало непростой задачей. – Твои предложения, Капитан Безупречная Нравственность? Может, в салочки?  
– Можно сыграть в прятки, – обведя гостиную выразительным взглядом, тем же тоном ответил Роджерс.  
– Детский сад, – Тони поперхнулся и закашлялся.  
К его удивлению и, чего уж там скрывать – досаде, идея пришлась Мстителям по душе. Тор, отчего-то вдохновившийся больше всех, поинтересовался, можно ли использовать в игре все этажи Башни.  
– Кто будет водить? – спросил Клинт. Он поднялся на ноги и стал подпрыгивать, словно готов был уже сорваться с места. – Кэп, ты, может, и считалочку знаешь?  
Роджерс открыл было рот, но тут подал голос Бэннер:  
– Пусть водит Старк, он лучше всех знает Башню и, значит, может лучше всех спрятаться. А это будет нечестно.  
Все снова одобрительно загудели.  
– Честно-нечестно! – взорвался Тони. – А меня кто-нибудь спросил?  
Наташа бросила на него сочувственный взгляд и помахала невесть откуда взявшимся шелковым шейным платком. Это уже смахивало на сговор.  
– А без этого? – Тони попятился. К горлу комком подкатила паника.  
– Платок не нужен, – совершенно неожиданно пришел ему на помощь Роджерс. – Старк будет играть честно и не станет подсматривать, если, конечно, никто не вздумает спрятаться в этой комнате. Дашь нам десять минут? – обратился он к Тони.  
Зацепившись за взгляд голубых глаз в обрамлении длинных ресниц, Тони подумал, что когда Капитан Америка не носит форму и не отдает приказы, он может быть вполне приятным парнем, которому трудно сказать «нет». И согласно кивнул.  
– ДЖАРВИС, засеки время, – Тони упал обратно на диван и прикрыл глаза. Спустя несколько секунд затихли последние шаги.  
– Время вышло, – сообщил ДЖАРВИС, прервав мысли о безнадежности и бессмысленности душевных терзаний. Решив дострадать после, Тони попытался схитрить:  
– Итак, ДЖАРВИС, куда мне направляться?  
– Не знаю, сэр, – механический голос выражал полное почтение. – Могу я предложить вам начать поиски с крыши?  
– Это намек? – предпринял еще одну попытку Тони.  
– Ни в коем случае, сэр. Если рассуждать логически, спускаться вниз будет проще, чем подниматься наверх. Для более удобного поиска позвольте порекомендовать вам использовать аварийную лестницу.  
– Ты мне не дашь совсем никаких подсказок? – прищурился Тони.  
– Нет, сэр, ваши товарищи должны быть уверены в крепости вашего слова. Вы обещали Капитану Америке играть честно.  
Тони вздохнул – даже ДЖАРВИС не на его стороне. Но и об этом решил пострадать позже.  
Он начал с крыши. И не зря. Полный обход по периметру занял минут десять. И – о, как предсказуемо! – Клинт висел на западной наружной стене на прочнейшем в мире тросе, созданном сами догадайтесь кем, и любовался ночным Манхэттеном. Вид отсюда действительно открывался потрясающий. Тони с минуту смотрел на него сверху вниз с чувством гордости за хорошо проделанную работу. Потом окликнул:  
– Эй, как там надо сказать – туки-туки, Хоукай?  
Клинт хохотнул и через минуту уже стоял на крыше.  
– Выбыл, – отчего-то удовлетворенно констатировал он и сам же мгновенно дал пояснения: – Пиво в холодильнике есть?  
Тони намеренно неторопливо обходил этаж за этажом. Он догадывался, где могут прятаться Мстители, не зря же был гением, да и Башню проектировал собственноручно – знал каждый закуток.  
В случае с Бэннером это не пригодилось. Спустившись на пятидесятый этаж, Тони застал его перед установкой. Чехол, которым она была прикрыта до столь бесцеремонного обнаружения, валялся тут же.  
– Тони, – голос Бэннера задрожал от благоговения. – Как ты мог скрывать от меня такое сокровище? Я думал, что она есть только у Щ.И.Т.а, – нотки обиды показались и растаяли без следа.  
– Можно было догадаться, что ты доберешься до нее раньше дня своего рождения, – сообщил Тони. – Ну, раз уж нашел – так и быть, владей! – он великодушно рассмеялся. – Кстати, туки-туки.  
Но последних слов Брюс уже не услышал. Он гладил ладонями панели, издавал какие-то нечленораздельно-восторженные звуки, и Тони решил оставить его наедине с преждевременным подарком.  
Как можно было догадаться, Тор не умел играть в прятки. Добравшись до этажа, где располагалась кухня, Тони издалека услышал рокот двух голосов – Клинт с Тором добрались до холодильника с пивом.  
– Туки-туки, Тор? – хохотнул Тони, войдя в кухню.  
– Друг мой, присоединяйся к нашему пиршеству! – прогудел асгардец и поднял вверх глиняную кружку. – Я не нашел в Башне ни одного угла, куда смог бы поместиться, а вламываться в опочивальню к друзьям недостойно великого воина.  
– Ты мог бы укрыться в собственной спальне, – предположил Тони.  
– Это было бы нечестно по отношению к тебе, – парировал Тор. – Вряд ли ты бы решился войти в чужую опочивальню.  
– Ни за что, – серьезно подтвердил Тони, подумав, что в одну-то он бы вошел с удовольствием, но, к сожалению, его туда никто никогда не пригласит.  
С Наташей все оказалось куда сложнее, чем с остальными. Она удивительным образом умела сливаться с любой окружающей средой.  
В конце концов, устав бродить по зданию с задранной головой – Наташа Романофф отлично умела прятаться под потолком, – на сорок первом этаже он просто сказал:  
– Наташа, я сдаюсь, не томи.  
Над левым плечом что-то тихо просвистело, и перед ним предстала победно усмехающаяся Наташа.  
– Туки-туки? – забросил удочку Тони.  
– Даже не думай, – она ласково потрепала его по плечу. – Остальные?  
– Тор с Клинтом пьют, Бэннера можно не ждать, – отчитался Тони. – Остался Капитан-Я-Не-Играю-В-Азартные-Игры.  
– Удачи, – бросила Наташа и удалилась в сторону лифта.  
Тони двинулся дальше. Он обошел все этажи. Через час бесплодных поисков заглянул в кухню, сообщив, что Роджерса нигде нет. Ему не поверили, но сжалились. Еще час вся команда, включая Бэннера, с трудом оторвавшегося от новой игрушки, прочесывала здание заново, но никого не нашла. Недоуменно пожимая плечами, Мстители разошлись по своим спальням.  
В мастерскую Тони вернулся совершенно раздосадованный, выдохнув с порога злое:  
– Долбаный Капитан Трусливое Сердце! Кто бы говорил о честности! Смылся, как не бывало, и вероятнее всего, в те самые десять минут!  
Он пнул ногой металлический стол и скривился от боли.  
– Сэр, – деликатно отозвался на этот взрыв ДЖАРВИС. – Позвольте напомнить вам о вашем же правиле: никогда не говорите то, о чем позже можете пожалеть.  
– Да черт возьми, даже ты на его стороне! – воскликнул Тони, не ожидавший такого предательства. – Разберу к чертям!  
– Как скажете, сэр, – покорно ответил ДЖАРВИС. – Но...  
Тони был взбешен, однако, как и всегда, взрыв ярости быстро прошел и стало просто тоскливо. Он сел за стол, обхватил голову руками и принялся жаловаться ДЖАРВИСУ на все, что мучило его последние месяцы. На то, как тяжело видеть Капитана Америку постоянно рядом, как трудно сосредоточиться на боевых вылетах, когда поблизости бьется идеальный во всех отношениях, даже в своем гребаном великодушии и стремлении заслонить собой весь мир, Роджерс.  
– И ведь закрыл же собой! Мир от меня… Ты только подумай, ему никогда даже в голову не придет, что кто-то… ну да, я… интересно, сколько могут длиться безответные чувства? Вечность, да? У меня ее нет, в отличие от него, – Тони стало себя ужасно жаль, он устал от прогулки по Башне, а разочарование безжалостно добило напоследок.  
– Сэр…  
– Заткнись, иначе отключу, – пригрозил Тони и продолжил жаловаться: – Никогда не доверял парням из Бруклина. Так и норовят улизнуть, прихватив с собой чье-нибудь сердце.  
Обида перехватила горло, в груди закололо, и Тони схватился за сердце, проверяя, на месте ли оно.  
– Сэр... – настойчиво позвал ДЖАРВИС.  
– Не учи меня жить! – огрызнулся окончательно утонувший в жалости к себе Тони.  
– Сэр, очень нужна ваша помощь.  
Тони вдруг заметил какую-то возню в дальнем углу лаборатории.  
– ДЖАРВИС, – напрягся он. – Что происходит?  
– Капитану Роджерсу очень нужна ваша помощь, – повторил ДЖАРВИС и зажег свет над боевыми костюмами, ожидающими апгрейда.  
И правда, один из костюмов покачивался, словно изнутри кто-то рвался на волю.  
Ошарашенный Тони пересек помещение и рывком снял лицевую пластину подозрительного костюма. На него смотрел Роджерс. Румянец щедро заливал лоб, щеки и подбородок – таким покрасневшим Тони не видел его, даже когда удавалось смутить какой-нибудь очень удачной, на его взгляд, шпилькой.  
Сообразив, что все озвученное за последние двадцать минут слышал не только ДЖАРВИС, Тони в свою очередь залился краской.  
– ДЖАРВИС… – потребовал объяснений он, не сводя взгляда со Стива.  
– Сэр…  
– Я все объясню, – перебил Роджерс, в его тоне не было обычной уверенности, скорее испуг. – Я просто хотел спрятаться, а…  
– Заткнись, – прошипел Тони, трижды успев представить себе, как вся команда будет потешаться над ним, когда тот расскажет обо всем, что тут услышал. – ДЖАРВИС!  
– Сэр, как и сказал Капитан Роджерс, он пожелал спрятаться в броне. Но внутренний объем не рассчитан на такие габариты, и при попытке Капитана пошевелиться в полностью застегнутой броне были повреждены внутренние контакты. Теперь костюм заблокирован. Нужно разбирать по частям.  
И без того красное лицо Роджерса стало багроветь. Он явно испытывал дискомфорт.  
– Так почему же ты не разобрал? – поинтересовался Тони, которого самую малость начинала забавлять эта ситуация.  
– Я как раз собирался приступить, но тут вернулись вы, сэр.  
– Пожалуйста, – прохрипел Роджерс.  
– Ладно, – великодушно кивнул Тони и взял в руки отвертку. Все двадцать минут стараний по уничтожению одного из своих изобретений у Тони на языке вертелись различные шутки в диапазоне от легкой иронии до злейшего сарказма, но озвучивать их он почему-то передумал. Из брони раздавалось негромкое пыхтение, но снова посмотреть в глаза незадачливому игроку в прятки Тони тоже не решался.  
Когда костюм раскрылся, Роджерс буквально вывалился из него на Тони, потер плечи, разгоняя кровь по затекшим рукам.  
– Спасибо, – он протянул раскрытую ладонь. Тони, поколебавшись, пожал ее и все же поднял взгляд на Роджерса.  
Тот снова смотрел спокойно и открыто, смущение на его лице растаяло, как будто не он только что умолял о помощи. Губы дрогнули и расплылись в широкой улыбке, и Тони оцепенел, словно сам оказался в заклинившей броне.  
– Тони, все, что ты тут говорил – правда? – не переставая улыбаться, спросил Роджерс.  
Ну вот, начинается. Левой рукой с зажатой в ней отверткой Тони вытер пот со лба и только тогда понял, что рукопожатие все еще продолжается. Он попытался было разорвать его, но Капитан не отпускал. Более того, он в один шаг сократил между ними расстояние практически до нуля и заботливым жестом убрал со лба Тони прилипшие волосы. Тони попытался отступить назад, но Кэп держал мертвой хваткой.  
– Только, пожалуйста, будь честен, Тони, – попросил он.  
– Да пошел ты, Роджерс, – срывающимся от ужаса голосом просипел Тони.  
– Стив, – поправил его Капитан. – Друзья зовут меня Стив.  
И склонил голову, оставляя между ними дюйм ожидания.  
Это было слишком – такое великодушие и право выбора сорвали крышу, и Тони впился в мягкие улыбчивые губы, все еще ожидая подвоха. Подвоха не было – Капитан Америка прижимал его к себе, пока оба пытались перевести дыхание, и, черт возьми, он только что ответил на поцелуй.  
– Вот видишь, Тони, как полезно быть честным, – выдохнул ему в ухо Роджерс, нет – Стив. – Никогда больше не скрывай ничего от меня.  
И Тони впервые не захотелось двинуть в челюсть за поучения, поскольку с этой минуты слово «никогда» обрело для него совершенно иное значение.

После ухода Стива Тони, совершенно обессилев, сидел на диване. Ему до сих пор не верилось, что все повернулось таким образом. Где-то глубоко в душе засел червячок сомнений, что это шутка, и завтра его поднимут на смех. Стив, Капитан Совершенство, все еще казался таким недосягаемым, несмотря на все объяснения.  
– Что думаешь, ДЖАРВИС? – проговорил Тони в пустоту, просто чтобы не молчать.  
– Позвольте, сэр, показать вам кое-что, – с готовностью отозвался ДЖАРВИС.  
– Валяй, показывай, – Тони откинулся на спинку дивана и тяжело вздохнул.  
Перед глазами развернулась голограмма лаборатории, по которой быстрыми шагами передвигался Стив Роджерс. Он остановился перед костюмами, поколебавшись, выбрал второй слева.  
– ДЖАРВИС, поможешь? – и костюм послушно сомкнулся вокруг него.  
Роджерс сделал несколько шагов в сторону стеклянной стены, покрутился перед ней, как перед зеркалом.  
– Я Железный Человек! – вдруг выкрикнул он и подпрыгнул, выбросив руки вверх в победном жесте.  
Тони ошарашенно смотрел запись.  
– Надеюсь, сэр, вы не осудите меня за то, что я принял решение заблокировать костюм. Мистер Роджерс мог покалечить себя, если бы сработали репульсоры. Страна не пережила бы повторной потери Капитана Америки.  
Тони хохотал до изнеможения. Разумеется, он одобрял действия ДЖАРВИСА, но сквозь смех ничего не мог выговорить. Сейчас его накрыло пониманием того, что Стив, несмотря на сыворотку в крови, самый обыкновенный человек. Само собой, один из лучших среди людей – ведь у плейбоя Тони Старка безупречный вкус.


End file.
